Si no vas a cambiar Jemi
by EleSimoJonasFan
Summary: Muchas veces la fama puede cambiar a las personas. Como reaccionara Joe ante el nuevo comportamiento de Demi?
1. Primera parte

**JOE'S POV**

Finalmente las grabaciones se acercan a su final. No es que no me haya gustado pero ya quiero estar cerca de Demi, pasar mas tiempo con ella. Vivir tantos dias en ciudades distintas ha sido muy dificil.

En una de las pausas aprovecho y entro a revisar algunos sitios(web) a ver que hay nuevo. Otra vez encuentro fotos con Demi y Miley partiendo de una fiesta. Ya ni se el numero. Lo que si se es que ella adora ir de fiesta y me preocupa bastante, conozco los peligros. Peligros a los que resulto muy vulnerable ya que me confeso una vez haber besado a otro tipo. Prometio tratar de cambiar pero en menos de dos semanas volvio a las mismas costumbres. Sinceramente no se donde esta esa nina dulce y timida de la cual me enamore. La fama la hizo cambiar tanto!

K - Hey Joe..Que estas mirando?  
J - Esto..(le enseno las fotos)

K - Otra fiesta... Y que contenta se ve.(queda viendome) Que angustiado te ves tu.

J - No me gusta nada, Kev. Tu tambien eres testigo de lo mucho que ha cambiado. Es tan extrovertida, le gusta llamar la atencion... No dejo de imaginar que estara haciendo en esas fiestas.

K - Dime algo, Joe.(se sienta a mi lado) Lo que mas te atormenta es que pueda volver a enganarte?  
J - No puedo no desconfiar...

K - Cuando volvamos deberias hablar con ella,explicarle lo que te hace pasar con su actitud y...

J - Tampoco tengo el derecho de prohibirle que salga o ...(suspiro)

En la noche, terminando la ultima escena decido llamarla.

D - Joe, mi amor, que gusto oirte!

J - Hola. Como estas?

D - Bien, pues hace poco regrese de los estudios de grabaciones. Y tu? Como fue el ultimo dia de grabaciones para la serie?

J - Todo muy bien . Estamos contentos y tristes a la vez.

D - Me imagino. Te extrano.

J - Yo tambien! Bueno pero manana por fin regreso.

D - Estoy ansiosa! Oye.. Miley nos invito a su concierto. Que dices?

Miley... Su nombre me recuerda de las fotos que vi. Pero prefiero no comentar.

D - Joe..

J - Ahi estaremos.

D - Perfecto!

J - Tengo que colgar.

D - No.. Bueno...Te amo!

J - Te amo!

**DEMI'S POV**

Despues de colgar no puedo contener mas las lagrimas. Empiezo llorar mientras que los recuerdos no se van de mi mente. Me siento tan mal...

continuara...


	2. Segunda parte

~ AL DIA SIGUENTE ~

**JOE'S POV:**

Despues del desayuno tomamos el vuelo de regreso. No hago mas que pensar en la conversacion que yo y Demi tendremos. Es necesaria. Pero hasta la hora del concierto no tenemos tiempo de vernos, cada uno tiene cosas pendientes. Y un concierto no es precisamente el lugar indicado para una conversacion tan seria.

Aunque nuestro encuentro es perfecto y todo parece ir muy bien, durante el concierto, mientras espero a que vuelva del bano, la veo hablando con un tipo. Por la actitud de el es obvio que esta coqueteando, la quiere ligar.. Para mi no es sorpresa que se deje, se que le gusta recibir atencion. Pero un dia prometio cambiar y una vez mas me doy cuenta que no lo ha hecho. Si esto pasa cuando estoy presente, no quiero ni imaginar lo que esta haciendo en mi ausencia, sobre todo en esas fiestas.

Minutos despues de la escenita,vuelve a mi lado, comportandose como si nada y eso me saca de onda. Aun asi lo soporto y me quedo callado.

Al terminar el concierto, vamos a saludar y a felicitar a Miley luego llevo a Demi a su casa.

D - Muchas gracias por traerme(quiere darme un beso)  
J - Demi...

D - Pasa algo?  
J - Segun tu, todo esta perfecto, no?

D - Joe... no entiendo.

J - No entiendes. (pausa) Cuantos tipos besaron tus labios?

Al oirme baja la mirada, lo que para mi es prueba de que hay algo que me esta escondiendo.

J - Te pido que no me mientas.

Sigue callada.

J - Habla ya!

D - Yo.. (esta llorando) La verdad es que si volvio a pasar.

J - Cuantas veces?

D - Tres...

Lo malo es que no me sorprende. Pero me hierre y mucho!

J - Cuando pensabas decirme? Nunca, cierto? Asi que.. a eso te dedicas en esas fiestas. A coquetear... Te acostaste con alguno?


End file.
